christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lafayette County, Florida
Lafayette County is a county in the state of Florida. As of 2000, 7,022 people lived there. It is the second least populated county in the state according to the 2000 census, because it has one more resident than Liberty County, Florida. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 7,773.https://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls Its county seat is Mayo, Florida. Lafayette County is a prohibition county, meaning alcohol is illegal there. History Lafayette County was created December 23, 1856 from part of Madison County, and included at the time what is now both Lafayette and Dixie Counties. Lafayette County was named in honor of the Marquis de Lafayette, the French citizen who rendered assistance to the colonies during the American Revolutionary War. The Suwannee River forms the entire eastern border. The county courts first met at the home of Ariel Jones near Fayetteville. The county seat was New Troy until the court house there burned down in 1892. It was then moved to Mayo in 1893, and Mayo is currently Lafayette's only incorporated town. New Troy is now a ghost town. In 1921 the lower part of the county was carved off to create Dixie County. Historic sites Historic sites in Lafayette County include: * The Hal W. Adams Bridge, built in 1947 across the Suwannee River north of Mayo. It was Florida's first suspension bridge. * The (second) Old Lafayette County Courthouse, built in 1893-1894, now an inn. * The current Lafayette County Courthouse, built in 1908. Land According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.07%) is land and (or 0.93%) is water. Parks Parks in the county include Lafayette Blue Springs State Park and Troy Springs State Park, both accessible to the Suwannee River. Counties nearby *Suwannee County, Florida - east *Gilchrist County, Florida - southeast *Dixie County, Florida - south *Taylor County, Florida - west *Madison County, Florida - northwest People As of the census of 2000, there were 7,022 people, 2,142 households, and 1,591 families living in the county. The population density was 13 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 2,660 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 79.27% White, 14.37% Black or African American, 0.71% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 4.30% from other races, and 1.21% from two or more races. 9.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,142 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.70% were not related. 22.00% of all households were made up of people living alone and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 21.70% under the age of 18, 10.70% from 18 to 24, 34.00% from 25 to 44, 21.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 148.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 157.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,651, and the median income for a family was $35,020. Males had a median income of $25,030 versus $22,007 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,087. About 12.90% of families and 17.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.70% of those under age 18 and 17.30% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated *Mayo Unincorporated *Alton *Day *Cook's Hammock, Florida Politics References Other websites Government websites/Constitutional offices * Lafayette County Board of County Commissioners * Lafayette County Supervisor of Elections * Lafayette County Property Appraiser * Lafayette County Sheriff's Office * Lafayette County Tax Collector Special districts * Lafayette County Schools * Suwannee River Water Management District Judicial branch * Lafayette County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Columbia, Dixie, Hamilton, Lafayette, Madison, Suwannee, and Taylor Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida Category:Florida counties Category:1853 establishments in Florida